


Predicate

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Sebaek One Shots [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy sucks, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, cute sebaek, i relate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: For once, Baekhyun was speechless. His cheeks came to a blush and despite it being very cringey to Baekhyun, he couldn't help but smile.





	Predicate

**Author's Note:**

> Had this shit idea come to me in philosophy today ;)

If there was one subject Baekhyun wish he could understand properly, he would choose Philosophy. There was too many theories, too many things which made him question his own existence. All he could make sense of was the few words he knew the definitions to, but hey, he didn't need to suffer on his own. 

Him and Sehun sat drowning in papers, Sehun laying on his front on his bed reading one of the many sheets he had, Baekhyun sitting at the desk writing his final, neat notes with the many pastel highlighters and pens he had. They sat in silence, minus the occasional question they had for each other, or if they needed to exchange a sheet or two. The only noise was the music that they played with a fusion of both of their favourite songs, a weird playlist which ranged from musicals to various types of k-pop which they both seemed to enjoy. 

"Baekhyun", Sehun spoke over the sounds of Lua by bright eyes. "What does predicate mean?" 

Baekhyun searched for the sheet on which he used in that lesson, knowing he could explain it well to Sehun if he read from it. Once he finds the sheet he quickly reads through it, finding a way to summarise it. "Predicate describes the necessary quality of the subject, if it lacks this quality it cannot exist." 

He looked over to Sehun who didn't seem to be following, so continued to explain. "So if you take a triangle, a triangle cannot exist if it doesn't have three sides... if that makes sense."

"Ah I see", Sehun nodded as he wrote down onto his notepad what Baekhyun said. "Would it make sense for me to say you are my predicate?"

Baekhyun looks at Sehun once again, he was now the confused one. "What do you mean?"

Sehun moves the glasses from his nose to the top of his head, sitting up to face Baekhyun. "You said a triangle can't be a triangle unless it has three sides", Sehun spoke to which Baekhyun nodded, "So couldn't I say that I couldn't be me If I didn't have you."

For once, Baekhyun was speechless. His cheeks came to a blush and despite it being very cringey to Baekhyun, he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you being so cheesy, you goofball", Baekhyun threw a screwed up piece of paper towards Sehun, making Sehun laughed. Obviously with Sehun's contagious laugh, Baekhyun was soon laughing and both were distracted from any work they were meant to be doing. 

"So am I right?", Sehun asked after the laughter died down. "Would it make sense?"

"It would make sense", Baekhyun smiled towards his boyfriend, loving how he looked so cute in his glasses while he studied, pencil balanced behind his ear.

Sehun nods once and carries on working, his glasses returning to the bridge of his nose and pen once again back in action. It may have been easy for Sehun to begin working again, but for Baekhyun it was a different story. Distracted from the philosophy by the cuteness of his boyfriend, he couldn't help but keep giggling, keep thinking about the silly nonsense which Sehun spoke sometimes. 

Let's just say Sehun got more work done than Baekhyun after that.


End file.
